


Seduction

by witchgodess



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 3x18 - AU, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchgodess/pseuds/witchgodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After torturing Damon, Rebekah figures she might as well top the day off with seducing a pretty little witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

All in all, it's been a fairly decent day so far.

She got to have fun torturing the eldest Salvatore for thinking that he could play with her mind and her emotions and get away with it and the spell linking her to her siblings was no more.

And that's when Rebekah decides that she might as well top the day off by seducing a pretty little witch when she finds said witch sobbing on her driveway.

"C'mon, darling, you don't want to stay out here while you're like that. If Nik sees you..." She knows that her brother, despite having already gotten what he wanted from the witch, would try to further capitalize on her despair.

Bonnie doesn't really know Rebekah Mikaelson. Sure, they share one class together at school and Bonnie has been stuck in a perpetual war with her brother for about half a year, but she can't actually recall they two of them ever interacting.

She doesn't protest, though, as Rebekah leads her back into the sprawling mansion and up the spiral staircase. They eventually come to what Bonnie assumes is Rebekah's room.

"It's tough, isn't it?" Rebekah says, gently rubbing at Bonnie's tear-stained cheeks with her thumbs. "Always being used and taken for granted by everyone else around you?"

Bonnie doesn't respond.

"We're a lot alike in that way."

The blonde leads Bonnie to sit down on a bed that's probably big enough for ten full grown men. She then moves to the other side of the room to pour the both of them a drink.

"Really, though, why do you keep martyring yourself out to those so-called friends of yours?"

"Why do you stick around with Klaus when he's always shoving you in and out of a box?" Bonnie shoots back.

"Fair point," Rebekah says with a strange little smile.

"Wh--" Bonnie begins, but is cut off as Rebekah's lips pressed against hers.

It's not the first time Bonnie has kissed a girl (she kissed Caroline once out of curiosity and Elena once on a dare), but she finds herself liking the way Rebekah's soft lips feel against hers.

Before she can think about it, Rebekah has her laying on the bed.

"Wait--" Bonnie gasps, breaking away from Rebekah, "I d--"

"Shhh," Rebekah hushes her, lightly tracing Bonnie's full bottom lip with her thumb. "Don't think; just feel."

Despite her better judgement, Bonnie does just that. Part of her actually likes the idea of being seduced by Rebekah; it makes her feel desired, wanted.

Rebekah traces her lips down Bonnie's neck, causing her to grasp.

She then pulls Bonnie up, so that she can remove her shirt and uncoil her bra, then Rebekah removes her own top and bra.

"Feel," Rebekah says, taking Bonnie's hand and brining it to her breast before pressing her lips against Bonnie's.

Bonnie hesitantly cups Rebekah's breast. It's rounded and full, the weight of it feel pleasant in her palm. Then, she experimentally brushes a thumb against her nipple. It causes Rebekah to sigh, so Bonnie does it again and again and again.

Then, Rebekah suddenly pushes Bonnie flat onto her back. She kisses Bonnie's mouth roughly, then moves down the witch's neck until she reaches her pert breasts.

Bonnie cries out in pleasure when Rebekah sucks a chocolate nipple into her mouth, brining a free hand up to play with the other breast. After a bit, Rebekah's switches breasts. Bonnie can feel each suck straight down to her throbbing clit.

Rebekah makes her way down the rest of Bonnie's body, removing her jeans and panties.

With a wink, Rebekah pulls one of Bonnie's legs over her shoulder and moves the other to spread the brunette e open wider.

Bonnie gasps the moment Rebekah's mouth makes contact with her pussy. 

The blonde swipes at her clit, sucking lightly. Then, she slides two fingers into Bonnie's cushiony channel and curls them upwards.

Bonnie's becomes incoherent as her hips undulate to match Rbekah's movements and she can feel pressure beginning to build up in her stomach.

"Oh, God, I think I'm gonna..." And then her world explodes into pleasure. Rebekah doesn't stop, making Bonnie dive into prgasm after orgasm.

Bonnie is left breathless with pleasant little aftershocks between her legs.

Rebekah kisses Bonnie again, this time making Bonnie taste herself.

Bonnie flips them over.

"I haven't..." Bonnie says hesitantly as she settles between Rebekah's legs. "I mean, I don't..."

"Don't worry about it so much," Rebekah says with a smile, entwining her fingers in the dark curls of Bonnie's hair. "Women are always better at this than men. Natural instinct I guess since we share the same parts. Just do what you think would feel good and I'll guide you."

Blushing a bit, Bonnie nods and moves closer to Rebekah pussy. She tentatively lets her tongue glide up and down the slit once and then retracts, letting the taste settle on her tongue. It wasn't quite like anything she's tasted before, but she likes it.

She takes a few moments to tease Rebekah, gliding her tongue lightly up and down her slit, suckling at her labia a bit, but not quite moving to the more sensitive parts inside her pussy.

"Come on," Rebekah gasps, using her grip on Bonnie's hair to pull her closer into her cunt.

Bonnie smiles a little bit and finally lets her tongue touch Rebekah's clit. She swipes at the little bead a few times before suckling at it and the releasing to swipe again.

"Oh, fuck, that's good," Rebekah gasps, her hips undulating to meet Bonnie's tongue. "Try using your fingers," the blonde suggests.

Bonnie follows the suggestion and is rewarded by the vampire's cushiony channel fluttering around her fingers a bit.

"Curl them upwards as you fuck me with them. And whatever you do, don't stop tonguing my clit," Rebekah commands.

Bonnie continues until she feels Rebekah's pussy clenching tightly around her fingers and a warm gush of fluid is released into her mouth and all over her chin. She pulls away from the blonde, licking her lips and cleaning up some of the cream on her face.

"You look beautiful like that, love," Rebekah says with a grin. "But it's my turn to taste you again."

She flips Bonnie onto her back again and dives into the witch's cunt, not missing the slightest beat as she slides her fingers inside Bonnie's pussy and suckles at her clit. Bonnie barely catches her breath before her world explodes into mind-numbing pleasure.

Rebekah pulls her face away from Bonnie's cunt, but doesn't stop the motion of her fingers. Her fangs are poised just above the brunette's thigh and Rebekah pauses for a moment, wondering if she dares to go that far. She decides that even though Bonnie can hurt her a great deal, she can't kill her and the taste of her blood would definitely be worth it in the end.

She sinks her fangs into Bonnie's thigh and she hears the girl let out a strangled groan as her tight channel clenches around Rebekah's fingers in another orgasm.

While Bonnie's blood tastes like ambrosia to her, she's careful not to take too much. When she retracts her fangs, she laps at the little marks left by her fangs until they have clotted. She couldn't help but like the idea that she has marked Bonnie.

"So, what do you think, love?" Rebekah murmurs in the brunette's ear as she continues to plunge her fingers in and out of Bonnie's pussy. "Was it worth your while?"

Bonnie only groans in pleasure as she feels another impending orgasm coming on.


End file.
